The Advanced Research Center
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Every since computers and technology took off in the lands of Japan, Sakura Kinomoto had arisen to the highest possible position at the time for research and development. Problems can happen...They can happen very quickly as well. SyaoranxSakura initially then SakuraxEriol...


Disclaimer:- I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, I do however own this idea. This idea is inspired by The Matrix alongside Sonic The Hedgehog. Enjoy!

Summary: Every since computers and technology took off in the lands of Japan, Sakura Kinomoto had arisen to the highest possible position at the time for research and development. Problems happen...Very quickly. SyaoranxSakura initially.

* * *

Chapter 1:- Technological Advancements and the Cosmic Contact

Sakura is walking through the streets of Tomoeda to get to work. When the company she works for released the "Digital Highway" she was tasked with using her research skills to find out and develop a new kind of technology based off of the Digital Highway.

As Sakura approached a very large building, she pulls out her identification card. She swipes it onto the reader, then a keypad opens (almost twirls) out from the wall to her left. She looks at it presses some numbers and a few letters then stands back. This building was incredibly secure. If you wanted to break in and steal something... 99.99% of the time you would never be able to.

Rapid law enforcement deployment, military helicopters on standby, small battleship-style ships off of the coast which were built solely to prevent any kind of high-jack of the computer system. Including not just Closed Circuit Television but you had thermal sensors, underground detection grids...Everything you can imagine.

The computer systems were incredibly locked down. Sakura leans forward when a small round glowing ball appears in front of the door. It not only scans her eyes but it was also scanning her blood. "Chief Executive Officer, Sakura Kinomoto detected. State name, age, and clearance codes" The computer's voice all in monotone questioned her. Without even taking time to think, Sakura already knew what she had to do.

"Sakura Kinomoto. 26 Years old. Clearance Codes Alpha Seven, Four, Six, desk Nine, Three five, combine with blue and green to create turquoise. Identify" The computer took around one and a half minutes to identify her, any longer and the computer (most likely) would have either called law enforcement...Or more realistically electrocuted here right then and there.

The door opens and just as Sakura walks through it, the door immediately closes again. resulting in several beeps and led's shining for around 30 seconds to make sure that the door was closed and locked...Like I said...Very tight security.

Inside the reception area for the building, again, there was no-way anyone could get in (Invisible or otherwise). Even if you had extraordinary powers, such as those that Goku or Superman from TV possessed you would almost be able to get through to the first room...But then again, the computer system would identify you and then you would be either frozen in place or vaporized. Before you knew what hit you.

Including erasing your attempt to get into the building...It would erase every single trace of you from every computer system...Including your birth records and more.

The building also is the headquarters for Sakura's company. "The Micro-Biological DNA and Liquidized Research in simple terms, the Main Development Center of Humanity" Blood samples alongside very advanced technology is all studied here...

Let's not forget anything else that either has to do with Science or Technology...In any of its forms. No matter what it was...This research center would know everything about say a micro-chip for a remote around a year before the actual designs were released.

Sakura's role is far from simple. Her fantastic grades in school only helped to get her get the job she has now. Science and mathematics, although Sakura hated them initially, where instrumental in giving her the work experience in Cybernetics and Bio-Genetic Engineering, English degrees with over 99% success rating were needed for this line of work.

You would simply have to be the smartest person in Japan to get the CEO position...Even if you got lower grades, the company would consider you...But only if you could do something either better or different and original then what they had already.

Those three subjects alongside Cyber-Security and Physical as well as Mental arrhythmic made it so she was able to get this far. The only other person who works alongside Sakura in this building is the lead researcher. Between the pair of them...You could say that this center was the first and only one of its kind in the entire world...No question.

Her friend had been so much of a help to Sakura Kinomoto ever since she began to look for a job that he was the one who got her into the company in the first place. He even got her the interview with the CEO...Who hired her after said interview.

Magic was one thing but to make sure Humanity never used it in the wrong way was difficult. Perhaps the best part about being in this particular company meant that no matter who you are...The technology was strong enough and advanced enough to prevent magical energies (such as her Sakura cards or say Sonic's speed) from being used.

Sakura walks past the reception desk. The girl behind the reception desk already knows about Sakura. She had scanned her several times since she arrived at the door to the complex. The girl has not only the ability to scan people, using her Cybernetic implants, but she also has the ability to tell people, like Sakura Kinomoto, whether they should be working today or not.

This was done by the computer systems and the receptionist's own judgements. If someone came through who either looked tired or was full of anxiety: She would direct them either to go home, or, go to the rest and recharge room.

Sakura rounds several corners in the complex as she walks through the building. Every single walkway and every single wall is connected to some kind of technological advancement in one way or the other. The floor, although it didn't look it, was covered in electricity. If you tried to rebel or something, the floor itself would basically fry you, with over forty thousand volts.

There was a major problem for anyone with EMP as well...This building didn't have a force-field or anything on the outside...But the inside walls were earthed. Meaning that even if you sent off the electro-magnetic pulse, you would see the building not shut down. In fact, the entire structure would still be at full capacity. It wasn't just back-up generators...It wasn't even the under-ground power from the Earth...It was those two mixed with a new type of energy source:

Space.

Ordinary if you went into outer space you would either be killed because of no-oxygen you would most likely lose your whole being within...About 8 months? Anyway, the way this building kept itself going was nothing short of remarkable...The building fed on Solar Winds and Cosmic Spikes from the Sun and such forth.

Remember Fusion reactors? Sakura's company had three teams to keep the Fusion reactor going...The power flows through several different generators, then millions of turbines...And so on. In effect? The Micro-Biological DNA and liquidized Research and development center was the world's resource for electricity...No-one realised this however...They were more focused on everyday events then electricity sources.

The walls of this complex were particularly bad to mess with. You had to be extremely careful. Again, if you tried to rebel and you could somehow avoid the electricity from the floor, the walls themselves would hold you in place. Your hand would get, literally, forced towards it.

You would be then frozen to the spot where you floated. Sakura still remembered when Christopher Thorndyke had been working there, he had tried to steal something from one of the labs, before he could get any-further down one of the corridors however the electricity held him in place...Then the walls forced him to stay on said wall in a diamond formation (arms and legs wise).

Sakura Kinomoto alongside Miles Tails Prower had been working in the main laboratory that day, where Chris had been when he tried to steal said item and Sakura had been hot on his heels.

Now, it would have been almost easy for Christopher to escape. As he knew the pass-codes to disable the floor and the walls...It was never going to be that easy to escape. Not by a long shot. Chris had tried to complete a very long sequence of codes that very day to mask his escape...He didn't realise about Tails' intelligence though...Which would prove fatal.

Within the time-frame of Sakura chasing after Chris, Tails had decrypted Christopher's access codes which had attempted to block anyone trying to stop his shut-down codes from working and forced the system to regain its balance. You could say he restarted the whole system...But in an instant rather then several minutes or whatever

Sometimes Sakura, Tails, Eriol and Shadow agreed on a few different fronts as Sakura approached the main lab. It was almost understandable to want to know what is being developed and how it will benefit everyone...They had to keep the whole complex on even tighter lock-down since the incident...

Eriol walks out of the main lab and turns his attention to Sakura who is walking down the corridor towards him. "Good morning Sakura" Eriol had, had cybernetic scanners put in his right eye to tell him precisely who he was speaking to due to his actual age effecting his eye sight in the age he portrayed himself as.

If there was any abnormality with any part of say Sakura's anatomy, he would immediately take her to the medical center part of the complex...Whether that was a stomach upset...Or her having a child...Which wouldn't happen for a LONG time yet Eriol thought.

Sakura Kinomoto's friends and family were never allowed to know anything about her work. Nor were they allowed to visit her office. There was nothing according to the local community that equaled her high income. When Sakura went past her best friend on her way to work yesterday, she didn't even acknowledge her friend...Not in a single instance.

[Flashback to yesterday]

Sakura had been holding onto her file as she walked towards her workplace. Tomoyo had rounded the corner and smiled. "Good morning Sakura" Sakura didn't even turned her head, no smile, no change in posture...Nothing.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo attempted to follow Sakura when she saw Shadow standing, or rather leaning, against a wall in-front of Sakura. "Having problems with the population again?" Sakura nodded much to Tomoyo's horror. "Can you deal with it Shadow? I have a rather long meeting to get to. I can't be seen walking or for that matter talking to someone on the street" Shadow nodded. "Alright. You get yourself to the meeting"

Sakura smiled and nodded feeling her legs carry her forwards and to a VERY busy district that was before the one that contained her company. She had heard something from her former best friend's mouth, but then after hearing Shadow being stern with Tomoyo, she kept on walking.

[End Flashback]

Even Sakura Kinomoto's very close boyfriend Syaoran Li was not to be told either. To assist her with these kinds of decisions, as it would be hard for anyone to not want to tell their very close, loved one, a few pieces of information. She was given what they called a "Scanner".

This scanner was fitted onto her left ear. It was literally attached to her cortical vein where every piece of information that the brain had was decrypted or encrypted as to what the project or development was.

There was one thing that everyone in the entire complex knew. If you even so much as explained any part of the company to ANYONE, even the police and such, you would never be seen or heard from...Ever again.

Your past would be completely removed, as per what Sakura's company policy was anyway, all the way through to (in Sakura's case) her whole family disappearing off of the face of the planet, reason? The company could NOT afford to let any of its research out that couldn't be released. Sakura had adjusted the policy to reflect this.

If it was about say...A games console, Sakura and her team would be allowed to share development technologies that only the company authorized. So for example, if Sony wanted to release say...The PlayStation 5 and they needed more research to assist in creating it. They would ask for Sakura or Eriol to come to their HQ, in their R+D Department and discuss with them as to what could or could not happen.

Sakura's company would then make the decision. Whether or not to allow ANY of the research team to go to Sony with a specific research portfolio to show and explain...If they said no, then the answer was no.

There was no negotiating with and of the technological research whether it was Microsoft, Nintendo or Sega. No matter how much they tried to argue, the company would stand its ground. Even when Microsoft threatened her company and all of her board of directors were in full argument, all Sakura had to say was one sentence which shut all of them up.

[Flashback to The Micro-Biological DNA and Liquidized Research in simple terms, the Main Development Center of Humanity and Microsoft's argument]

"Look! I've said this for the twenty-uth time! We cannot put out that kind of research! We haven't even finished it ourselves!" Eriol shouted as he looked at his research papers in front of him.

Bill Gates, the head of Microsoft, looked to Sakura who was looking at him. "Microsoft can easily shut down all of your companies computers. We would rather it didn't have to come to that. Release the information or I will have my company forcefully takeover yours"

Sakura Kinomoto smiled. "Bill. I know you and your company have had a hard time in the past convincing my country to buy your Xbox's, more recently the Xbox One. Now, if you do not stop with this threatening behavior, I will have your entire company forcefully shut down. You may have the license over our company's operating system's, but not only can we bypass them, we can always use our own. It's nearly fully developed. If you want to cause this kind of argument. I suggest you go to the UN about this. There's more to my company then you realise. Back down. Or you will face very devastating consequences" She took another drink of her coffee and within seconds Bill had terminated the conference call.

[End Flashback]

This company was so far advanced that they literally had an up-link to every and all satellite's in space. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. The likes of places like Detachment 3 of Nellis Air force base in the Nevada desert north east close to north communicated with them in real time. It was like you talking to your best friend face to face. It was THAT quick.

Every place around the entire Earth that was either this far technological or close to would be eventually able to talk to National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA)'s International Space Station. Again, in real time. Such as Sakura's Technology Company.

There had been multiple incidents regarding the International Space Station for many years...Even as far as to show a golden looking craft docking with it...Even as far as to witnessing a golden satellite appear and disappear off of one of the modules in a flash of golden light and the same to disappear.

When these kinds of crafts would appear, the craft's inhabitants would decide which place to talk to, whether they were Area 51 or even the company were she was. Disguise company name? Sky Blue Detection Systems. There had only been one incident that the company had, had in recent times... That was before Sakura Kinomoto rose to the CEO position though.

Sakura nods her light brown haired head. "Good morning Eriol. Have anything new for me today?" Eriol nods at her question. "Yes. We have been tracking a new type of craft that has been travelling rather slowly across the planet. The American space shuttle facility has cut the live feed to the rest of the world. Except us of course, from what I have been told, the board of intergalactic officials has asked us to communicate with them"

That was one other thing. Intergalactic officials meant people such as Sakura or people like Sonic the Hedgehog. Every single one on the board were responsible for two things...There is 10 people on the board with new members being considered every month. They had their headquarters out in a difficult to reach part of Space...IE: You can't visit or even be in a meeting without their approval of you onto the board.

"Any idea as to who is going to be talking to them?" Sakura asked and Eriol smiles while he nods his head. "Yes. You are going to be the first one to talk to them" Sakura's eyes widen for a moment then her facial features go back to normal.

"Okay. I'd better get to the planning room then" Sakura walks past Eriol and towards the communication devices, the devices are not simple small devices, they are massive, we are talking about a quarter of an aircraft hanger's kind of size. Thank word for the complex building as big as it was.

Soon enough Sakura Kinomoto would be able to talk to someone from another world! She was justifiably nervous. She had to keep one of her thoughts in her head though:

'I have to concentrate' She thought to herself with her confidence building. 'I can not show any weakness. I am now responsible for being Humanity's first contact with this incoming race'

If she didn't hold her nerve.

She would be responsible for countless deaths.

That and she would be removed from Earth's history.

Permanently.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming...At some point :)


End file.
